


A smile with thousand meanings

by snowpeachu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpeachu/pseuds/snowpeachu
Summary: My heart has been waiting for this moment yet what is this feeling...?





	A smile with thousand meanings

"Kya!"

Fate must have been playing with me. I don't even know how this happened.

"Hee hee. Seems like Yoshiko-chan gets easily startled." My face heated up. I don't even know why my face heated up from a... I don't even know if it's a compliment or a tease, or whatever it should be but I'm pretty sure my face is gonna get red if I don't get myself conditioned from the upcoming unexpected events this night.

"I-it's Yohane!" I exclaimed as I slowly looked up the sky. Several objects filled the sky. Natural, artificial. Fireworks started to blast in the air as if the night sky was their canvas, painting it with their beautiful design of their own. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" More fireworks started to blast in the air. The stars behind the scene seems to be cooperating with the event. the clouds shrouding the celestial bodies started to sweep away as the moon above began to smile down the earth.

You smiled from the scenery. That smile is the thing that I've always wanted to see. A smile that would send happiness to me. A smile that is equivalent to the fireworks display.

Everything felt surreal.

As if it was like I'm dreaming. This moment right now is what I have been waiting for. These feelings inside me were waiting the whole time.

Yet me myself, my heart and my brain, refuses to let them break free and cope them.

And as long as these feelings were locked and kept inside me, it will gradually start to hurt myself over time.

But... why?

Why does my heart refuse to show the things I want to?

"Yeah... It's beautiful." I want to hold your hands. I want to feel the warmth that I have been craving for a long time. Ever since I went to this school

Ever since I met you.

"I know," You suddenly grabbed my hand. It felt like the whole world was watching for a moment. I feel like the whole world is judging me by the time our hands clasped together.

But this is it. You held my hands. It felt so soft. Just like how I imagined how it was.

"There's a place I know where the fireworks display would look better."

We made our way to a cliff. There was a staircase that led led us to this place. It seemed to be an old shrine. "Me and a friend of mine used to jog her in the morning." She held a reminiscing face while looking down. She seemed to be very close to that friend but...

Shrugging the entire stuff I looked at the end off the cliff and I was stunned from the view. The moon was directly faced towards us. The fireworks display was just infront of our eyes where we wouldn't have to raise our heads to see the whole thing.

Just like what you said, it would look better. And right now, I'm alone with you.

The girl that I love.

Watanabe You, you're my senior in our school. You started to sit down on the ground with the grasses that dances through the night's breeze. You set your hands back to the ground and looked straight at the scene. The moonlight was brightly seen down the surface of the sea, towards the silver hair of yours. Your aquatic eyes was intently looking at the colors blasting off across the sky as if she was genuinely appreciating the beauty of it. And I, just looking at Your eyes, drowns me down because of color. As if it was the sea itself. It was beautiful as you might think.

"It's beautiful as how it should be." I muttered unknowingly.

"Right?!" You exclaimed with a grin on her face. It gave me a shock of happiness and excitement. I didn't know what to do, but my face is red all over right now. Maybe she thought that I meant the fireworks.

We started chatting all over while the fireworks started to work up in the background. You can't hold the laughter when we talked about your close friend that really likes puns and starts explaining her jokes without her audience even asking for it. And me, as for myself, can't help but smile about your stories. Your dad will be back soon from ship and you're really excited about it. Of course, who wouldn't be?

And me, as for myself, can't help but smile about it.

And then you started to talk about a certain girl in a school. A girl that you seemed to be very excited to talk about. A girl that dedicatedly plays piano. You told me how the girl looks like. A girl in crimson red hair with a clip on the side. And by the looks of your face, you seemed to be very eager to talk more about her. Your face grows red as you thought that you felt weird knowing and telling stuffs about her.

And me, as for myself, can't help but smile about it.

The fireworks started to become lesser and lesser than before. The night that I have been waiting for is starting to end and fade away as a memory for the both of us.

"Ah, the fireworks display seems to be ending." You rose up from the ground shaking off the dirt from your shorts. You reached for my hand and I eagerly accepted it. Our hands met again and I think this hand of mine don't want to let go anymore. Because once I do, everything might change between us.

But... Is there anything between "us"?

As you started to walk away, I held gripped your wrist. Not too rough, but not too soft too. Just enough to let you know to tell you not to leave yet.

"Yoshi- Yohane? What's wrong?" You asked. Calling me with that name.

It makes me happy.

These feelings inside me, I don't want to lock them up. I don't want to end up hurting myself in the end.

But I thought,

It's better if I held these emotions. Because...

Because I was scared that your response might affect me for my entire life. "I-it's nothing."

I slowly released the grip on your wrist and you gave me a skeptical look. "Are you sure? Is there anything you want?"

"I-I told you it's nothing!" Ah, I let the chance slip.

"O-okay then." You're turning away from me now, and it felt like you're not gonna turn back again.

Yes. There is something that I want.

And that's-

We are both surprised for the big explosion. Fireworks were sent across the sky. It wasn't blue, red, nor green.

It was white, just like how the stars look as we look upon them.

"W-wait!" I quickly grabbed your hand again as your face looked shocked. I don't know if it's from the fireworks or from my sudden movement but it doesn't matter anymore.

"E-ever since..." I can't stop now. "I-I've always wanted to tell you."

"I really, really love you, Watanabe You."

You were dumbfounded at first. I don't know if you were shocked but as it turns out,

You knew it well.

You were just waiting the whole time.

How foolish of me to think that you weren't.

And as expected, you gave me a gentle smile that shone perfectly paired with the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> who knows if I gave them it a sad or a happy ending ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> as always I hope u enjoyed my bad fics that never improved (I don't even know if putting that kya first thing in the work is a good thing lmAO)  
> as always, thank you for reading my fics ;)


End file.
